


Sweets for my Sweet

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Switching, macho Dean, mainly Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this society Alpha's Beta's and Omega's only give off a scent to their mates. Because of this people make assumptions based on their looks: Alphas are tough, macho, tall and strong, while omegas are small, short, soft, and weaker. But sometimes people are wrong.</p><p>(for <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30543707#t30543707">this kinkmeme prompt</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweets for my sweet

The door almost hit Sam in the face. 

“Dean – watch it!”

“Sorry, sorry! Just on my way out…”

“Where're you off to in such a rush?” Sam called after the whirlwind that was his brother.

Dean paused, his hand already on the door of the Impala. “Shops. Gabe wants some sweets.” He shook his head, chuckling indulgently. “Man has such a sweet tooth. Mind you, he doesn’t just use those sweets to…”

“Ok, ok. Enough.” Sam really didn’t need to hear the details of their sex life. He saw enough – one, or both of them, had an exhibition streak a mile wide. Sam was betting it was Gabriel. Still, Sam shook his head indulgently, Dean was a sucker. Gabriel was possibly the most spoilt and coddled omega he had ever met. Dean had always had a nurturing instinct. Protective and possessive, but nurturing all the same. Which was weird for an alpha, but hey, without it Sam wouldn’t have grown up anywhere near as good as he had. It had been a hard transition for the brothers – well, hard for Dean. Dean had always felt he could tell Sam what to do, and how to do it. But that just didn’t work with an Alpha. Things had been strained between the pair, and it was with a huge amount of relief that Dean had met Gabriel. And all of Dean’s protective and possessive instincts could be focused on Gabe. 

“Anything you want while I’m shopping?” Dean was asking, but as he was already in the car, with the ignition on, it was obviously not a serious offer. 

“Actually, we need…” was spoken to the sounds of tires screeching, and Dean driving away. Sam walked over to the kitchen counter, poured himself the last of the coffee, topped it up with the last of the milk and finished speaking to the empty room. “Milk. And breakfast.”

“No breakfast, Sammy-boy?” 

So not quite an empty room. 

Gabriel. Sam didn’t want to say a word against his brothers Omega, but Gabriel was loud, bossy, and constantly in his business. Sam went and slowly and carefully settled himself at the dining table, before plastered his polite smile to his face and turning towards his brothers’ mate.

“Gabe how nice to see… How nice to see so much of you.”

Gabriel was dressed in what looked like a short, white half toga. He looked at Sam and smirked. “Always knew you were the bookish type. This is indeed a half toga!”

Fucking asshole! There were house rules about mind reading. 

Gabriel waved a negligent hand. “Yeah, yeah. That doesn’t count as mind reading. You were projecting. And I know , Sam,“ he purred, “It’s because you like what you see.”

Gabriel’s face lit up with his trademark grin, and he positioned himself seductively, running a hand down one hip, tipping his neck so Sam could clearly see the claim mark Dean had placed there.  
Happily, Sam felt no attraction towards Gabriel. Which might have been a little weird, as there was generally at least a tug between Alpha’s and Omega’s, but hey! Sam wasn’t going to argue about not being attracted to his brother’s mate. Even more oddly, Sam pondered, sipping his coffee, he didn’t even feel protective. While the only Omega he could scent was his own mate, once you knew someone was Alpha, or Omega, biology generally gave you a tap. He’d felt more protective during rescues with Omega’s he had never met. 

Gabriel relaxed his position, sauntering into the kitchen. “Your brother and I were indulging in a little role play.” Gabriel had found himself a biscuit, and hauled himself up to sit on the kitchen bench. Christ! Sam hoped that the toga stayed where it was meant to and Gabriel wasn’t leaving his ass prints all over their cooking area. Gabriel just looked at Sam, wriggling a little more to get comfortable. Sam glared, and Gabriel grinned cheerfully. “Dean makes a wonderful centurion. And I, of course, am the perfectly behaved little slave boy.”

Gabriel fluttered his lashes, and licked his lips lasciviously. “If you could only _feel_ the way he uses his _gladius major_ …” 

Gabriel sighed lustily, and Sam spat his mouthful of coffee all over the table. 

***************

“Oh so you like that?”

The words were muffled, and Sam really hoped they were playing scrabble. Yes, scrabble. ‘Oh, so you like that word? 53 points. 53!!’ it was a good score, 53 points. What wasn’t to like about it a word like…

“Jesus Christ!!!”

It wasn’t scrabble. It definitely wasn’t scrabble. It was more like twister with Dean sitting astride Gabriel rubbing his ass up and… Sam turned away. “Can you not do that on the stairs.”

“But Sammy,” Gabriel whined. “It’s the perfect angle. And Deano here likes it when I…”

“ _Enough_.”

Dean sniggered. “Come on, Gabe. Bedroom is close enough.” Dean pulled himself off his lover, sliding his ass sensually over before planting a kiss on him. “If you can beat me there without cheating, you can…”

“ _Wasn't I clear enough??_ ”

Dean took off, and Gabriel took his time adjusting himself. Why he bothered, Sam wasn’t sure – Omega’s weren’t particularly well endowed, but out of politeness (and self-preservation) Sam averted his eyes. It wasn’t nice to ogle someone else’s mate. 

Gabriel had just started sauntering towards his room, when he turned. “So you don’t like the steps. How about the…”

Sam turned on his heel, not bothering to stay and listen. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He hoped.

***************

Dean had taken off the vamps head with an unholy amount of glee. The bastard had been targeting Omega’s, and if Dean hadn’t been riding high on his _protect protect protect_ instincts, Sam would have happily lead the charge. 

As it was, he turned to start comforting, and releasing the bound Omega’s. Ten… eleven… Christ! Seventeen. Seventeen here. Sam’s head came up. How many more were out back? How many already dead?

Dean was already returning from the backrooms. He wiped his bloody knife on his leg, and shook his head slightly. Sam sighed softly. It was times like this he was glad to have an Alpha brother. Someone strong enough to tackle a vamp. He looked at the shivering Omega’s in front of him, then along side his brother started releasing the captives.

***************

Sam and Cas had had a fabulous night out. They were taking it slowly – Cas was, after all, a serious omega, and wasn’t about to leap into bed with just any Alpha. It surprised – and humbled Sam – that Castiel was interested in him. Dean and Cas had such a close bond, and it would not have surprised him if the two of them had gotten together. Hesitantly, Sam had asked. They were getting serious – at least _he_ was getting serious, and it while it seemed important, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But Cas had just looked at him, from under confused, serious brows and told him that there was no attraction between Dean and himself. Yes, they shared a profound bond, but that was as far as it went. Although Cas had looked like he wanted to say more, Sam was just so relieved he had changed the topic, and that was that. 

And right now, Sam was glad he had this happy memory. 

Because after a night out with _his_ beloved, he neither wanted, nor needed to walk in on Dean fucking Gabriel. 

But you don’t always get what you want

*******************************

“Ahhhh! Dean! There, right there. Do it harder… No! HARDER!”

Oh god. They were on the couch _which they all used_ , Gabriel on all fours, while Dean pistoned into him from behind. Thankfully it was Dean’s ass facing him rather than Gabriel’s junk (oh god. The fact that Dean’s ass was the better choice was saying things about his life). Although Sam was frozen in horror, his mind couldn’t help but ping at the _demanding_ tone that Gabriel was taking. Domineering almost. He really hoped that it didn’t run in the family. 

“Just a little more, Dean! I know you can do it… Just…”

“No coming on the fucking couch!” Sam roared. 

Sam’s voice was drowned out by Gabriel’s moans. Sam looked on in horror, as Gabriel collapsed. Dean looked slightly red faced, but managed to find his boxers and pull them on. He scrabbled around and managed to get Gabriel covered. Sam moaned in horror, at the white jizz covering the couch. 

“The loungeroom is a shared area! We all use it. The _communal_ couch is fucking covered with your jizz, Gabriel.” Thank god Dean hadn’t knotted. That’s about the only thing that could have made this worse. Sam took a second look at the couch and – “Christ Gabriel! It’s fucking covered! I could have sworn Dean services you more frequently than that.”

“You can’t complain Sam. You said it was the fucking couch. We were just using it for it’s purpose.” Gabriel. Why he couldn’t keep his mouth shut… 

Sam growled deep in his chest, and Dean made to say something, but Sam just held out a hand. “I don’t care, I don’t want to hear it. Just replace it.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and a plush red velvet couch appeared. It was completely out of place in the lounge room. 

“Why red?” Sam asked, knowing he would regret it. 

“Because white looks so good against it.”

It was probably lucky for Gabriel that he already out of the room. Dean and Sam just avoided looking at each other until Dean slunk upstairs.


	2. Sugar for my honey

For reasons unknown, Dean had been throwing himself into the hunting and not much else – no sleeping, no eating, no relaxing. And Gabriel had been conspicuously absent for weeks. And although Sam was worried, and knew that Dean’s protective instincts must be going wild, he decided to not put two and two together and just ignored it. Until Dean threw himself into one too many dangerous situations, with little or no concern for his (or Sam’s) well-being. 

“You do realise you could have died Dean?!” Sam was pacing, too much adrenaline running through his system. “Whatever is going on, do something about it! The last time you were this crazy was when you sold your…” Sam stopped. “You didn’t Dean? You didn’t sell your soul _again_??? No…no…”the pacing continued. “Cas would have said something.” At the mention of his mate, Sam’s brain finally decided the lack of Gabriel was an issue. “This needs to stop Dean. Just … just go get laid!” Sam threw in at the end. 

“What the fuck, man? My head gets put through a wall and you think I should ‘get laid’” 

Sam pursed his lips. “You need to channel that aggression somewhere. And you know full well that Alphas use fight or sex to calm the fuck down. You’re making rookie mistakes, and that affects both of us. And if your head had been in the hunt, Dean, then this wouldn’t have happened. “

“Snuck up behind me,” muttered Dean. “Could happen to anyone. And anyway…”

Sam just crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Fine, Sammy. Fine. Fuck. There is something wrong with my life when my _brother_ is telling _me_ to go out and get some ass.”

Unfortunately for them both, that was when Gabriel chose to show up.

***************

Fortunately, that led to make-up sex. Well kind of fortunately. As if Sam didn’t feel dirty enough, encouraging Dean to have sex, feeling _grateful_ when it happened, coupled with the sounds that came from Gabriel and Dean’s room was enough to try the patience of a saint. 

“Angels aren’t Saints, Sam.” Castiel told him seriously, from his position tucked under Sam’s arm. “Indeed, to become a Saint one must be human.”

Sam shut him up with a kiss. “No mind reading in bed. And I didn’t mean it literally.” Sam was silent for a few minutes. The ‘silence’ was punctuated by moans from… it didn’t matter who. He didn’t care. “Doesn’t this bother you?” Cas’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Listening to your brother being fucked?”

“Actually, Gabriel is…”

“I mean, surely he could snap his fingers and take them somewhere else. Or if he liked his room so much, then he could at least sound proof it.” Castiel opened his mouth to speak again, but Sam just pulled him in, tucking his head under his chin. “It just seems rude.”

“In Heaven there is no need for soundproofing. Or walls. Or even privacy.” Cas’s voice was muffled. “The need to hide is such a human thing. Angels are very open about their sexuality. After all, it is all love.”

\------------------------------------- 

Sam still thought that ‘love’ should stay in its own room, complete with non-penetrable sound-proofing. But when Dean eventually made his way down, Sam couldn’t keep feeling angry. Dean looked happier than he had in weeks, and if that mark on the side of his neck was anything to go by…

“You kinky bastard!”

Sam liked to think nothing shocked him, but the truth was everything about his brothers’ sex life shocked him. 

“Gabe’s a little tiger in bed, huh?” 

Dean had a collar of bruises around his neck and some very prominent teeth marks over his scent gland. Dean rubbed his neck gently. “Yeah, it was bad timing, Gabe turning up when I was talking about finding someone else.” Dean managed a small glare. “Which is your fault by the way.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say find someone else. I just said you needed to get some. And I was right. Look at you, all relaxed and … happy.” Happy would have to do. His brother looked like he should be chained to a bed and never leave. “Huh. Gabriel must be quite something when roused. Never though you would have a thing for toppy Omega’s, being such a toppy bastard yourself.”

Dean started to speak. “The thing is, Sam…”

Once again Sam spoke over him. “Are you going to be ok going out like that?”

Dean blinked at him. “Like what.”

Sam gestured at his own throat. “I… don’t think I have ever seen an Alpha as marked up as that. People are going to stare.”

Dean just rolled his eyes and turned to go to the kitchen. “That’s fine Sammy. It isn’t like you aren’t staring.”

And it was true. Sam was staring. Because fuck if that wasn’t kinky… Maybe Castiel would like to mark him up?

***************

And Bobby was staring too. Not that Sam blamed him. The bruises around Dean’s neck had bloomed and darkened across the day. Dean looked like an omega who had a possessive Alpha ensuring that _everyone_ knew he was claimed. With the light and shadow playing in Bobby’s kitchen that night, well, it looked like Dean was wearing a collar. 

“Ah. Collars are a fashion accessory for Alpha’s now?” Sam could hear the uncertainty in his own voice. 

“Nothing wrong with it boy. Just never seen such a… well… Balls! I ain’t never seen an Alpha marked at all, let alone like that! It’s damn uncomfortable!”

Dean opened his mouth, but Bobby steamrollered over him. “Not that you can’t do what you want, boy. Consenting adults and all that. But, Christ! I hope that your Omega is just as well marked. You know people will talk.”

“People always talk,” Dean said levelly. “And what Gabriel and I choose to do is no one else’s’ business. And anyway. I really think you should know that…”

“Gabriel? Gabriel? You’re sleeping with an angel boy? “

Bobby obviously didn’t know. Sam snickered. Dean was being marked, and by an Omega angel. Although it was obvious that the angel thing bothered Bobby more. Sam sat back to watch Bobby work himself up, when Dean piped up again:

“Sam’s sleeping with Cas!”

Sam felt somewhat betrayed. 

***************

Dean had been getting worse on the hunts. Well, worse wasn’t really fair. Just slower. And less aware of his surroundings. After one spectacular fuckup - it was lucky there were both still standing! - Sam decided he needed to bench him. But wasn’t sure how to bring it up.   
They sat at the roadhouse. Sam drummed his fingers on the table, sipping at his soda water, while Dean nursed a beer, throwing looks at him from under his lashes. It was obvious Dean wasn’t going to start the conversation, so it was up to Sam. 

“What was that?”

Dean shrugged. “Sorry, Sam. My mind has just been… I don’t know. I just feel fuzzy, and tired. And I can’t fucking focus. Maybe I should have a break for a while.”

Well. That went a hell of lot easier than he thought. Although, fuzzy and tired wasn’t a winning combination. 

“Hey Sam! Hey Dean!” Jo sashayed over. “Haven’t seen you here in ages! When’re you going to bring your pretty little angels in?” Jo sighed. “Here, let me top you up.”

She had had her heart set on Dean a while back, and (she thought, hoped) there was still a spark. And while she never would have thought that a snippy, short, bossy, dominant omega would have been his perfect match… well, that was fine. There was someone for everyone. Sure she was the perfect Omega, and perfect for Dean, that didn’t matter. Dean was happy. Dean was happy. 

“Uh... Jo?”

“What?” she snapped. 

“My glass is full,” Dean said meekly. 

Jo’s eyes flicked down to the whisky flowing over the sides of the glass and onto Dean’s lap. Maybe just a little more and it would show the outline of his… 

Jo swore. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll clean that up right away.”

“That the good whiskey, Jo?” Ellen’s voice came from behind the bar. 

“Of course not,” she called. “Don’t tell mom,” she hissed at Dean, and went on her merry way. 

“You know she’s not going to come back and clean that up.” Sam smirked. “Because I don’t she could stop herself from cleaning it up with her tong…”

“Oh for Christs sake Sam! “ Dean grabbed his drink ready to take a good swallow before it was quickly moved out if it his. 

“Uh uh Deano! I’m pretty sure we had an agreement you weren’t going to drink anymore.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up. Well, that was demanding. He waited for Dean to snap at Gabriel, but instead found himself fascinated by the deer-on-headlights look currently gracing his brother’s face. 

“Dean?” 

“Uh…” 

Gabriel looked at Dean, then at Sam, then back at Dean. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked remarkably unimpressed. “You haven’t told them.”

“Told us what?” Sam asked. 

Dean grabbed Gabriel’s arm. “Can we talk about this somewhere else. Sam, meet you back at Bobby’s later, ok.” And with a click, they were gone. 

Sam grabbed Dean’s glass, swirling the liquid. What hadn’t Dean told him?

***************

Sam got back to Bobby’s to hear loud sounds from upstairs. A whole lot yelling, and not of the fun kind. For that he was incredibly thankful.

Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table, but he looked up at Sam, a pained expression in his eyes. “They’ve been doing that since they got in, an hour ago. Surely they could go somewhere with more privacy for a fight.”

“Just be glad they aren’t fucki… Uh…” Was there a polite word to describe your brother fucking his mate to your adoptive uncle? “Uh… ‘making love loudly’?”

Bobby snorted into his beer. “I know what fucking is, boy. Can’t say I am glad that isn’t what is happening upstairs though.”

The two men sat in silence as the sounds upstairs gradually quietened. As they started to come downstairs, Sam suddenly had an overwhelming longing for Cas. Whatever was going on between those two, Cas would be able to explain it. Probably. At least even if it didn’t make sense he could cuddle his angel. 

“You called, Sam?” A ruffle of feathers, and Cas appeared in room. Bobby yelped, and even Sam felt his heart jump. 

“God, Cas! Don’t… Don’t just _appear_ like that! You’ll give me a heart attack.”

“I apologise, Sam. I heard your distress and came to see what was wrong.”

“Ah. Well, it’s nothing really. Just Gabriel and Dean.” Sam ran a hand over his face. “Dean has been tired and cranky for weeks, Gabriel keeps disappearing, and they have just finished having a fight and…”

Dean appeared in the doorway, Gabriel a shadow at his side. Sam and Bobby’s eyes were immediately drawn to the new bite marks along Dean’s neck and shoulders. 

“Uh. So. We’ve got something to tell you.” Dean was obviously uncomfortable. He turned to hiss at Gabriel. “Why can’t you say something? Normally nothing can shut you up.”

Castiel looked at them both, then a beautific smile lit up his face. “You’re going to have a baby.”

There was a moment of silence, before Bobby and Sam were up and congratulating Gabriel. 

“I’m going to be an Uncle!”  
“No eating for two now, babies need nourishment, not sugar.”

Castiel, however, ignored his brother, and stepped forward to take Dean in his arms. “Congratulations Dean.”

Sam laughed at his mate. “Cas, it’s traditional to congratulate the mother.”

Cas glanced at Sam. “Yes?”

Sam and Bobby turned as one. “DEAN?”

“Hey, I helped!” Gabriel interjected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was fun to write!

**Author's Note:**

> And this is complete.


End file.
